fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brasileira Network
Brasileira Network, or BN for short, is a digital TV network in Brazil. Started broadcasting as Canal in late 2002 on the 42 channel of UHF. In January 2011 added two digital channels to its family, the news channel Canal 24/7 and Sports Canal and in early 2012 Cinc, a channel dedicated to foreign films and series, and Canal 2.0. In July 2019 it was rebranded to BN. With BN2 and BN3 as its secondary channels. Coverage * Caxias do Sul: Channel 17/23 UHF, 21.1 TDT * Florianópolis: Channel 55 digital UHF. 60.1 TDT * Porto Alegre: Channel 60 digital UHF. 68.1 TDT * Work in progress BN1 Programming * Films * A historia de...: Biographical * América (documentários) * Artes no BN1 * Câmera escondida: Humor show * Contato Musical * Figuras e letras: Game Show * Natureza BN1: ''Documentary * ''Sem dormir: Late Night * O show dos récordes: Game show * Informational programs, both daily (Telejornal), weekly (30 minutos, Sem ficção and Perguntas frequentes) and specialized (like Valor agregado, about finance and economy and Gatos Pingados, interviews to international politicians) * Self-produced series in different genres, such as Defying Gravity, Dynasty, Fame, Skins, Off the Record ''and ''Paranormal Fighters * Morning and talk-shows (Viva a manhã) * Humor programs (Bascónia, Está acontecendo) * Humor, clip shows (Alguma Pergunta Mais?, Zona Zapping) * Sport programs (Hat Trick) Films American, Brazilian and Latin American productions BN2 Programming Acquired programming *Aguila Roja *Baby *Britain Got Talent *Chuck *Community *Dancing With The Stars USA *Dream Team *Eurovision song contest *Fisica o Quimica *Hellcats *Malhação *Mellisa & Joey *Penny Dreadful *Secret Diary of a Call Girl *Shameless UK *Skins UK *Spartacus blood and sand *Spooks *Survivor *The Amazing Race Australia *The Fashion Show *The Killing *The L Word *The X Factor UK *The X Files *Titus Sports * Bundesliga * Chinese Super League * Copa del Rey * Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters * EuroLeague * FIBA Americas League * Formula 1 * K-League * National Hockey League * National Football League * Russian Premier League * UEFA Champions League * UEFA Europa League * UEFA Super Cup Films European productions BN3 Programming Cartoons *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Totally Spies! *Martin Mystery *Winx Club *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Magical Doremi *Regular Show *Teen Titans *Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac *Ghost Sweeper Mikami *One Piece *Eyeshield 21 *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *The Simpsons *Garfield and Friends *Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon Crystal *Dragon Ball Z *Inuyasha *Tom and Jerry *Sonic *Goof Troop *Ducktales *Kim Possible *H2O: Just Add Water *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Pretty Cure *Family Guy *Futurama *Daria *Teo *Franklin *Mike, Lu & Og *We Bare Bears *Pop Pixie *Ranma 1 1/2 *Babar Live-action Series * Jessie * Finest Fairy Tales * The Nanny * Alf * Blossom * Friends * Big Bang Theory * Smallville * Vampire Diaries * Ninas Mal * Jessica Jones * Flash * Xena * Lizzie McGuire * That's So Raven * Buffy, The Vampire Slayer * Pretty Little Liars * Beakman's World * 31 Minutos Anime * Mushishi * Fumoffu * Fate/Apocrypha * Blue Seed * Black Cat * Fairy Tail * Samurai X * Reporter Blues * Getbackers * Death Note * Akazukin Chacha * Hime-Chan's Ribbon * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne * Crayon Kingdom * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS * Kimagure Orange Roas * Eriko * Noir * Rizelmine Films Children and Young Productions from 20th Century Fox, Disney, Nickelodeon Movies, Studio Ghibli and Universal Category:Fictional television network Category:Brazil Category:Fictional television networks